Gnaw Wolf
A gnaw wolf is the lowest-ranking member in a wolf pack and clan. They are malcadhs, cursed, deformed wolves, who have survived after being abandoned by an Obea at a tummfraw ''and made it back to their clan. They are then given a name and put in a pack. They must sleep off pack boundaries, eat last, though usually an abundance of the meat will have been taken already, and endure endless abuse. They are subject to regular bites, kicks, punishments, and verbal abuse. Most of the abuse they receive is unjustified, and are given to them for no significant reason, except for the fact that they are considered "cursed ones". Many ''malcadhs that return to their clans turn out to be extremely talented wolves, such as Faolan, Edme and Hamish. Gnaw wolves are similar to omega wolves in the now-debunked alpha theory, which were said to usually suffer abuse by others in the pack. Description Gnaw wolves are malcadhs, who somehow, survived their tummfraw ''and made it back to the clan. Again, they are ''malcadhs, meaning they have been born with a deformity or were born sick or early. They are also scratched and bruised from the negative attention, with both words and nips; they suffer. Gnaw wolves are the lowest-ranking wolves in the entire clan, although they are important in the wolf society as they write down important events in the pack on bones. Treatment Gnaw wolves are subject to regular bites, kicks, punishments and verbal abuse, but the worst of these is the gnaw bite. Their deformities mark them as a living symbol of bad blood, and somehow the clan rids itself of the bad blood through the mistreatment of gnaw wolves. They are lowest-ranking wolves in the pack. When approached by higher wolves, such as the pack leader, they are required to show the submission rituals of respect, having to: *Go down to their knees. *Lower their heads. *Lay back their ears. *Grind their face in the dirt. *Roll over onto their back. *Flash the whites of their eyes. *Tuck their tails between their legs at all times. *Slouch. *Never show dominance to any other wolf. *Be respectful of the other pack members. . The pack gives them bones on which they gnaw important events that take place in the pack or simply just to practice their gnawing skills. Despite their low rank, they are usually still valued in their packs, mostly due to the fact that they are the ones to keep records of the important events that occur in a pack. Practices and Traditions Gnaw wolves must sleep off pack boundaries, eat last, and endure endless abuse. They are subject to regular bites, kicks, punishments, and verbal abuse. Every fifteen years or so, a ''gaddergnaw'' happens. This is a competition to choose the best gnaw wolf to join the Sacred Watch. Gaddergnaw ''activities include the gnaw wolves gnawing their own story bone, hunting and taking part in a [[byrrgis|''byrrgis]], and much more. In the end, one, rarely two, join the Watch. If two gnaw wolves are chosen , they are never from the same clan. But first, after winning, they must find their ''tummfraws'' on their Slaan Leat, or journey towards truth. After joining the Watch, these wolves are considered some of the highest ranking wolves in the Beyond. During hunts, not including the'' byrrgis in the ''gaddergnaw, gnaw wolves have the task of searching for the prey's urine or scat to identify the condition of the prey, instead of joining in the byrrgis. This rank is called a sweeper. They are not allowed to join in the howling, known as gaddergludders, or in the kill rush and they must eat after the rest of their pack does. Known Gnaw Wolves *Faolan (formerly'')'' *Tearlach (deceased) *Heep (formerly, deceased) *Creakle (formerly) *The "Whistler" (formerly) *Edme (formerly) *Hamish (formerly, deceased) *Finbar (formerly, deceased) *Banja (formerly, deceased) *Colleen (formerly, deceased) *Winks (formerly, deceased) *Twist (formerly, deceased) *Padreigh (formerly, deceased) *Snowdon (formerly, deceased) *Briar (formerly,most likely deceased) '' *Streak ''(most likely deceased) *Jasper'' (formerly, deceased)'' *Leitha (formerly, deceased) *Malachy (formerly,deceased) Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Ranks Category:Culture Category:Malcadhs Category:Wolves Category:Mentioned in Lone Wolf Category:Mentioned in Shadow Wolf Category:Mentioned in Frost Wolf Category:Mentioned in Watch Wolf Category:Mentioned in Spirit Wolf Category:Article stubs